Polearm Trials
**Note: Work in progress not all information is expected to be accurate** Copperhead Path Splits into Oathkeeper and Bradamante paths after Trial 432 Trial 430 *Kill Slendlix Spindlethumb 3 times :*Required item: a Ranseur :*Area: Inner Horutoto Ruins :*Reward item: a Copperhead (DMG:73 Delay:492) :*Resulting trials: 431 Trial 431 *Kill Herbage Hunter 3 times :*Required item: a Copperhead :*Area: Tahrongi Canyon :*Reward item: a Copperhead (DMG:73 Delay:492 Attack+3) :*Resulting trials: 432 Trial 432 *Kill Kirata 3 times :*Required item: a Copperhead :*Area: Beaucedine Glacier :*Reward item: a Copperhead (DMG:73 Delay:492 Attack+5) :*Resulting trials: 433, 438 Oathkeeper Path Trial 433 *Kill Intulo 4 times :*Required item: a Copperhead :*Area: Bibiki Bay :*Reward item: an Oathkeeper (DMG:87 Delay 492) :*Resulting trials: 434 Trial 434 *Kill Ramponneau 4 times :*Required item: an Oathkeeper :*Area: West Sarutabaruta (S) :*Reward item: an Oathkeeper (DMG:87 Delay:492 Attack+3) :*Resulting trials: 435 Trial 435 *Kill Keeper of Halidom 4 times :*Required item: an Oathkeeper :*Area: The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah :*Reward item: an Oathkeeper (DMG:87 Delay:492 Attack+5) :*Resulting trials: 436 Trial 436 *Kill Shoggoth 6 times :*Required item: an Oathkeeper :*Reward item: an Oathkeeper (DMG:87 Delay:492 Attack+7) :*Resulting trials: 437 Trial 437 *Kill Farruca Fly 6 times :*Required item: an Oathkeeper :*Reward item: an Oathkeeper (DMG:87 Delay:492 DMG:+12) :*Resulting trials: - Bradamante Path Trial 438 *Kill 400 experience-yielding lizard-type creatures :*Required item: a Copperhead :*Reward item: a Bradamante (DMG:44 Delay:486) :*Resulting trials: 439 Trial 439 *Kill 300 experience-yielding monsters of the puk family :*Required item: a Bradamante :*Reward item: a Bradamante (DMG:44 Delay:486 Delay:-6) :*Resulting trials: 440, 441 Trial 440 *Retrieve 10 Baby Blobdingnags :*Required item: a Bradamante :*Reward item: a Bradamante (DMG:44 Delay:486 DMG:+32 Delay:+21 Occ. atk. twice) :*Resulting trials: - Trial 441 *Kill 500 experience-yielding vermin-type creatures :*Required item: a Bradamante :*Reward item: a Bradamante (DMG:44 Delay:486 Delay:-8) :*Resulting trials: 442 Trial 442 *Kill 600 experience-yielding bird-type creatures :*Required item: a Bradamante :*Reward item: a Bradamante (DMG:44 Delay:486 Delay:-18) :*Resulting trials: 443 Trial 443 *Kill 400 experience-yielding monsters of the gnole family :*Required item: a Bradamante :*Reward item: a Bradamante (DMG:44 Delay:486 Delay:+21 Occ. atk. twice) :*Resulting trials: - Stribog Path Trial 444 *Kill 100 experience-yielding monsters of the bird family under any Weather. :*Required item: a Ranseur :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492) :*Resulting trials: 445 Notes: :*Colibri type monsters do not count :*A weather effect must be present in the zone, Scholar -storm spells and weather such as Foggy that does not produce an icon above the compass do not count, and you will not receive credit for killing the monsters under these conditions. :*Caedarva Mire E-10 is an excellent place to do this trial. There are plenty of Marsh Murre spawns and frequent weather. :*Note about the E-10 camp... Due to the nature of DRG soloing, it is highly advised to avoid that camp during night, as Guard Skeleton monsters spawn and will aggro you at low HP. During this time it is safer to move south to E-11, which has no skeletons or imps (but higher chance of linking, so be careful). :*Ru'Aun Gardens is a good place for this, on Flamingos, particularly the SW side (with the Fire and Water Elementals). Trial 445 *Kill 100 experience-yielding monsters of the scorpion family under fire|wind|lightning|light weather :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 Fire+5 Wind+5 Lightning+5 Light+5) :*Resulting trials: 446, 454, 462, 470 Trial 446 *Kill 100 experience-yielding monsters of any family under fire weather or on firesday :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 Fire+10 Add.eff.:Fire Dmg.+5) :*Resulting trials: 447 Trial 447 *Kill 100 experience-yielding aquan-type creatures under fire weather or on firesday :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 STR+1 Add.eff.:Fire Dmg.+5) :*Resulting trials: 448, 450, 452 Trial 448 *Kill 150 experience-yielding beast-type creatures under fire weather or on firesday :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 DMG:+16 Delay:-12 STR+2 Attack+8) :*Resulting trials: 449 Trial 449 *Kill 200 experience-yielding monsters of the flan family under fire weather or on firesday :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 DMG:+21 Delay:-12 STR+4 Attack+15) :*Resulting trials: - Trial 450 *Have your pet deal the finishing blow to 100 beast-type creatures under fire weather or on firesday :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 DMG:+18 Delay:-12 STR+2 Pet: Attack+8 Rng.Atk.+8) :*Resulting trials: 451 Trial 451 *Have your pet deal the finishing blow to 150 monsters of the flan family under fire weather or on firesday :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 DMG:+21 Delay:-12 STR+4 Pet: Attack+15 Rng.Atk.+15) :*Resulting trials: - Trial 452 *Trigger the additional effect of the stribog 200 times on any experience-yielding aquan-type creature :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 DMG:+17 Add.eff.:Weakens atk.+5) :*Resulting trials: 453 Trial 453 *Trigger the additional effect of the stribog 250 times on experience-yielding monsters of the tiger family :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 DMG:+21 Add.eff.:Weakens atk.+10) :*Resulting trials: - Trial 478 *Kill 100 experience-yielding monsters of the magic pot family under ice|earth|water|dark weather :*Required item: a Stribog :*Reward item: a Stribog (DMG:71 Delay:492 Ice+5 Earth+5 Water+5 Dark+5) :*Resulting trials: 479, 487, 495, 503 'Gungnir' Category:Trial of the Magians